Sé que te vas
by Jemava S
Summary: Él se fue, y sé olvido de mi tengo que hacer lo mismo, y continuar con mi vida…  Quisiera regresar el tiempo, pero ahora se que las cosas pasan por algo y es tiempo de dejarte ir. (Ron & Hermione)


**Disclaimer**

**Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter J.K.R. y otros.**

**Las canciones ocupadas sólo son con fin de inspiración, ninguna canción es mía.**

Ahora si, una vez más, aquí estoy…

Creo que he estado escribiendo muchísimo, pero me resulta terapéutico y relajante.

Bueno, el punto es que les dejo por aquí un One fic, esperando que les guste, y ojalá me regalen su increíble Follow, o la agreguen a favoritos, y me regalen su comentario si quieren una secuela…

Muchas gracias de nuevo a cada uno de los que entra a leer mis historias.

Canción: Sé que te vas - Ha Ash ft Matisse

Y ahora sí, disfruten…

**Esta historia va a dedicada a cada corazón roto…**

**Sé que te vas**

**Se termina nuestra historia, llegó el final**

**Se quedan tantas hojas blancas sin terminar**

**Dime en qué me equivoque, dímelo y lo arreglaré**

_Camino por el pasillo lleno de rosas que preparaste para nuestra boda, y ahí estás con la sonrisa más sincera y linda del mundo._

_-¿Estás lista? - me dices sonriendo cuando llego a tu lado_

_-Contigo siempre estaré lista_

-¡Hey, Herms! - llegó Harry a mi despacho y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Me espantaste, Harry - digo mientras me pongo de pie y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para el viaje? - me dice sonriendo

-¿Cuál viaje? - digo algo extrañada

-Oh! Pensé que Ron te diría - me dice algo preocupado y nervioso, no me esperaba esto.

-No, no ha dicho nada

-No me hagas caso, digo es de trabajo pero cómo estará allá una semana y empiezan ya mismo tus vacaciones… No me hagas caso, tal vez arruine la sorpresa

-¿A dónde irá? - preguntó cómo si no me importará y con una sonrisa.

-A Francia

**Espera solo un segundo que yo no sé**

**Cómo quieres que sea fuerte si te perderé**

**Deja ya de empacar si contigo no me llevarás**

**Ya ves, mi vida acabará**

En ese momento Ron toco la puerta de mi despacho.

-Hola Herms, ¿puedo pasar? - dice asomándose por la puerta

-Claro amor - me paro y lo recibo con un abrazo y un beso.

-Hola Harry - le sonríe, lo conozco, está nervioso - Perdón que los interrumpa.

Solo venía a despedirme de ti, hermosa. Voy a hacer un viaje a Noruega, el plan de mi jefe es que me quedaré una semana por allá, pero intentaré volver antes - me dice sonriéndome, no sé qué está pasando, pero ésta es la primera vez que por fin compruebo que me está mintiendo, Harry me voltea a ver apenado, pero intentando disimularlo - ¿Por qué esa cara? - dice Ron algo nervioso.

-No, por nada - digo abrazándolo - Que te vaya muy bien, cuidate mucho.

-¿Seguros?

-Sí, no pasa nada, yo justamente venía a ver a Hermione porque…

-Porque Ginny me invitó a visitarlos, así que en lo que tú vas a Noruega, pues yo estaré visitándolos, el plan quedó muy bien Harry - digo sonriendo y Harry sólo asiente con la cabeza, también sonriendo, Ron solo nos ve extrañado.

-Pues está bien, me parece increíble. Te dejo amor, tengo que ir a preparar las maletas - Me da un beso en la frente, creo que nunca lo había hecho, se despidió y salió por la puerta.

-Perdóname - dice Harry viéndome con pena

-Tranquilo, es la primera vez que me miente, más bien la primera vez que compruebo que me mintió - Harry solo se levanta y abraza.

**Sé que te vas**

**Que ya no te importa si me quedo atrás**

**Con el alma rota, ya sé, no hay nada que hacer**

Prefiero salir a caminar en los pastizales del castillo, no quiero llegar a casa y saber que se fue a Francia y no a Noruega.

-Hola Granger- me dice esa voz tan conocida, y sonrió y volteo.

-Severus - digo y lo abrazo, creo que a nadie más se lo permite.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Son vacaciones, ve a casa.

-No quiero, Ron se fue a Noruega, bueno a Francia, no sé la verdad - digo riéndome dolorosamente

-¿Cómo está eso? - dice extrañado

-Pues Harry me vino a decir que si no iba a ir con Ron porque se iba a Francia, y después resulta que llegó Ron a decirme que se iba a Noruega, así que bueno - sólo veo como Severus mueve la cabeza en forma de negación, se le ve molesto

-Sabes… Olvida a esa zanahoria andante - dice y me saca una risa - te invito a comer a Londres y a tomar una copa

-¿Me está invitando a salir Severus Snape? Debería llevarme un récord guinness por ello - digo riendome

-¿Qué es eso? -me dice levantando su típica ceja - Bueno no importa, además es una salida de... amigos, podría decirse, no te emociones - dice burlándose de mí, él siempre me saca una sonrisa

\- Que grosero - digo sonriéndole, él sólo me da su típica sonrisa torcida - Está bien, acepto. En la comida te explico qué es un récord guinness - digo y lo tómo del brazo, sonriendo.

-Seguro es una de esas tonterías muggles - sólo comienzo a reírme, él voltea y me sonríe - Sujetate - en ese momento desaparecimos.

**Sé que te vas**

**Que el llanto en mis ojos no te detendrá**

**Que alguien te espera y te vas**

**Como quisiera ser mas como ella**

**6 meses después**

Una vez más llegó a casa, y las luces están apagadas, me quito los zapatos y voy por una copa de vino a la cocina, fue un día pesado, sólo quería verlo, pero como siempre no está.

Prendo una lámpara que apenas alumbre la sala de la casa. Solo logro pensar que esto ha sido los últimos meses, que cada día que llego a casa es como si viviera sola, él nunca está.

Todo esto me hace pensar que lo nuestro está terminando, la puerta se abre y me saca de mis pensamientos, es Ronald.

-Hola, pensé que ya estarías dormida - dice quitándose el saco y la corbata.

-No, no tengo sueño, y quería hablar contigo, ven siéntate - veo en su cara que está sorprendido, pero se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-Te escucho Herms - me armo de valor para decirle lo que siento.

-¿Qué es qué pasa Ron? - De inmediato veo su cara de confusión - Siempre llego y no estás, ya nada es como antes, ni siquiera salimos a cenar, ni de paseo los fines de semana, hasta evitas verme. Dime qué he hecho mal, lo arreglaremos juntos, quiero que me digas qué pasa, quiero que rescatemos nuestro matrimonio, yo te amo - digo completamente segura y intentando que no se quiebre mi voz.

**¿En qué momento decidiste dejar de amarme?**

**¿Ella que te da que yo no te pude dar?**

**¿Como he de decirte adiós si de mi lado ella te robo?**

**¿No ves? Mi vida se acabo**

-Herms, no has hecho nada mal, eres una mujer extraordinaria, no digas que todo esto es tu culpa, pero tienes razón, ya nada es como antes, y… yo también quería hablar contigo - se que lo dirás, se que dirás que todo terminó y mis ojos de inmediato están llenos de lágrimas - no quiero que llores, por favor, pero creo que es mejor divorciarnos.

-No Ron, recuperemos lo nuestro - digo acercándome y abrazándolo, las lágrimas no soportan más y caen por mis mejillas - Por favor - él solo me abraza.

-Herms, no lo hagas mas difícil, yo no quiero que salgamos lastimados - dice y se separa de mí - yo no quiero que terminemos mal, tú eres de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y me ha costado mucho decidirme, pero quiero ser sincero contigo…-No quiero escuchar lo que dirá- Hay alguien más - las últimas palabras rompen algo en mí, él lo nota, y sé hace un profundo silencio, pasa un tiempo sin que digamos algo, y yo no puedo parar de llorar - Herms, es mejor que me vaya - dice por fin - Tomaré mi cosas y me iré - se levanta y pasa enfrente de mí.

-¿Por qué te vas? - escucho como se detienen sus pasos

-Es lo mejor

-No, el motivo real

-Ya no me siento bien con esta relación

-¿Y por eso me engañaste? - digo sin poder verlo, me duele escuchar todo lo que dice

-Hermione, cada vez me sentía más sólo - dijo excusándose, no aguanto más y me paró del sillón.

-¿Y QUÉ? - digo por fin armandome de valor y viéndolo a los ojos - ¡YO TAMBIÉN ME SENTÍA SOLA Y TE DIJE QUE ESTUVIÉRAMOS MÁS TIEMPO JUNTOS, QUE NOS FUÉRAMOS DE VIAJE A DÓNDE QUISIERAS, PERO SIEMPRE ESTABAS CANSADO Ó CON TRABAJO! - digo gritándole, no lo puedo evitar

-¡SIEMPRE ESTABAS OCUPADA, Y CADA VEZ QUE IBA POR TI ESTABAS CON SNAPE!

-¡ÉL ES SOLO MI AMIGO!

-¡DATE CUENTA QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI! ¿NO HAS VISTO CÓMO TE MIRA? - dice completamente rojo, lleno de enojo

-¿Y SI FUERA ASÍ QUÉ? - se me queda viendo sin mas que decir - ¿Sabes cuál la diferencia? Qué yo te amo a ti, no a él, y por eso siempre te esperaba hasta quedarme DORMIDA, y por eso decidí aparecerme diario en Hogwarts para llegar a casa a dormir contigo, a cenar contigo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele de esto? Qué para ella si tuviste tiempo, pero para nosotros no…

**Sé que te vas**

**Que ya no te importa si me quedo atrás**

**Con el alma rota, ya sé, no hay nada que hacer**

Él se queda callado viéndome, y baja la mirada, solo da la media vuelta y va a nuestra habitación, no logro entender nada, no sé cómo sentirme, y me dejo caer en el sillón sin poder parar de llorar, un rato después lo escucho bajar por las escaleras con dos maletas.

-No te importo dejarme atrás - digo sin más, con la voz entrecortada

-No digas eso, me voy porque no quiero hacerte más daño, algo que sea irreparable para los dos, ya fue suficiente, yo también te amo, pero esto se terminó - dice y termina por tomar sus cosas.

**Sé que te vas**

**Que el llanto en mis ojos no te detendrá**

**Que alguien te espera y te vas**

**Como quisiera ser mas como ella**

-¿Quién es? - preguntó antes de que salga por la puerta

-¿Para qué quieres saber? - dice sin voltear a verme

-Dímelo

-No Herms, no tiene caso

-¿Te vas con ella, verdad? - no quiero verlo, solo lo escucho suspirar y lo único que me dice es -Después vengo por mis demás cosas, Herms

\- Eres un mentiroso - digo sin más - No te fuiste a Noruega, fuiste a Francia - voltea a verme sorprendido

-¿Te lo dijo Harry, verdad?

-Si, porque pensó que yo iría contigo, no la otra persona.

-Fui sólo - dice aún viéndome, no necesito verlo a los ojos para saber que me está mintiendo

-¿Y si ibas sólo, por qué no me dijiste que ibas a Francia y no a Noruega?

-Yo… - se le nota que no sabe qué decir

-No tenías porque mentirme, Ronald- y por fin dirijo mi mirada a él, Ron termina bajando la mirada.

-Perdóname - dice y sale de la casa

Debí haberte amado más y cada quien tendría su lugar

Pero no, ella ganó

Lo veo irse, desaparecer frente a mi por esa puerta, ¿y es que cómo se sigue después de esto? Solo quiero saber dónde falló todo, dónde terminó todo, quiero saber el momento en que nos olvidamos de nosotros, ella ahora te tendrá y yo estoy aquí sola, amándote, y me doy cuenta que el amor que siento fue alimentado de recuerdos, de un Ron que desapareció hace mucho.

**Sé que te vas**

**Que ya no te importa si me quedo atrás**

**Con el alma rota, ya sé no hay nada que hacer**

Ha pasado 2 meses de que te fuiste, sigo sin entender en qué fallé, y sigo sin entender porque ese día frente a todos juramos apoyarnos y estar juntos para siempre sí de todos modos te ibas a ir. No sé qué hice mal, pero no hay nada que hacer, y justo me doy cuenta que no fui yo la que falló, fuiste tú por no ser leal a nuestro amor, y veo como pasas del otro lado de la calle de la mano de La vender, ahora sé que jamás la olvidaste.

-Vámonos de aquí - me dice Severus parado a lado de mi, pego un pequeño brinco, no lo había visto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo mientras me limpio las lagrimas

-Venía por ti, no puedes pasarte encerrada toda la vida en tu casa, bueno al menos saliste al parque, pero creme que salir a estar viéndolos no hará que pase el dolor, y sabes… una mujer tan brillante e increíble como tú no puede estar llorando por un zopenco como él - dice tendiendome la mano para levantarme del pasto

-Gracias - le tomó la mano y sonrió, me levanto y sólo quiero que me abrace.

-Vamos - dice sin soltarme del abrazo y aparecemos en España, quizá tiene razón necesito alejarme, necesito olvidarlo, todo acabó.

Él dejó todo atrás, tengo que hacer lo mismo, y continuar con mi vida…

Aunque a veces quisiera regresar el tiempo, pero ahora se que las cosas pasan por algo y es tiempo de dejarte ir, para siempre.

**Sé que te vas**

**Que el llanto en mis ojos no te detendrá**

**Que alguien te espera y te vas**

**Como quisiera (como quisiera)**

**A veces quisiera (a veces quisiera)**

**Ser más como ella**


End file.
